


falling asleep with you

by scattered_dream



Series: falling asleep with you [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Soft Boys, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Riku looked like he was about to say something, but at that exact moment, a clap of thunder shook their apartment slightly and Sora squeaked, eyes wide once again. He instinctively reached out to Riku, holding onto his hand. Riku gently stroked Sora’s small, soft hand with his thumb, hoping it would calm him.“Shh… It’s okay, Sor. I’ve got you.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Riku?” 

Choosing to ignore the quiet voice coming somewhere from his left side, Riku stayed silent. He’d stayed up much later than usual the past few days, cramming for midterms, and he was exhausted from the long school week. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms above his head, ready to fall back into his steady slumber, when he felt someone grab onto his arm and proceed to tug on it. It was a gentle pull, but Riku groaned nonetheless at the persistence of his roommate, who whispered once again with more urgency, “Riku!” 

Riku sighed and cracked open his left eye, turning towards Sora. 

The little brunette was sitting on the edge of Riku's bed, bright blue eyes wide and worry creasing his brows. He was swinging his legs back and forth, gently grazing the mattress, and was still clutching onto Riku as he turned towards him, anxious face quickly morphing into one of relief and happiness when he met Riku’s annoyed gaze. 

“Riku! Hi!” 

He spoke loudly and clearly this time, apparently unconcerned with volume now that he had confirmed Riku was awake. Riku groaned and managed to get out of Sora’s tight grip on his arm, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up in bed.

“What do you want, Sor? What time is it?”

Sora began picking at his pajama strings, a nervous habit he’d had for as long as Riku could remember. Sora was wearing his Moogle pajamas, the cute little creatures covering his legs and torso. Riku couldn’t help but smile as he took in Sora’s slightly frazzled appearance, his messy spikes out of place due to bedhead. It was a well-known fact that Sora drooled in his sleep, and the small stain on the top of his t-shirt was evidence of that. Though his fingers were busy tugging on his pajama strings, he still wore a bright smile on his face as he responded, “It’s like, 3 am!" with more enthusiasm than Riku could handle at said time in the morning. 

At Riku’s groan, Sora was quick to add, “I have a good reason for waking you up, though!” 

Riku sighed and rubbed his eyes once more, blinking quickly to get some of the moisture back into his eyes. Without another thought, Riku scooted over, shifting to the other side of his small bed as much as he could, clearing a space for Sora to sit next to him. He patted the bed and Sora grinned, bouncing up from his sitting position and quickly crawling under the covers next to Riku. “Thanks, ‘Ku.” 

Riku’s heart did a little flip at the nickname, which always sounded more like a pet name whenever Sora used it, affection clear in his voice. Or maybe Riku was just making that up in his head. 

_I’m pathetic._

He quickly cleared his throat and asked, “So… why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour?” 

Sora giggled at Riku’s groggy voice and scooted closer to him as he answered quietly, “I was scared.” 

Riku shivered slightly at Sora’s breath on his cheek. “About what?” 

He turned to look Sora in the eyes, but was disappointed when Sora quickly looked down at his pajama pants once again, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. 

“What was that, dork?” 

Sora cracked a smile and reluctantly looked back at Riku as he admitted, “The storm.” 

Riku blinked. He hadn’t even noticed, but now that Sora had brought his attention to it, rain could be heard tapping against their two tiny bedroom windows and the occasional flash of lightning lit up the sky. 

Sora let out a dramatic sigh. “The thunder was loud, but of course _you_ slept right through it, but it woke me up and I haven’t been able to fall asleep again… that was probably like an hour ago?” Sora scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, before looking down once again, and even in the dark Riku swore he could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

Sora spoke again, this time in a softer voice, “I’m sorry. I’m being stupid. There’s nothing to be afraid of, right? We’re safe?” 

Riku’s tired expression softened as he realized that Sora was still scared. He shifted so that he was facing Sora, and gently reached around his small frame, bringing him to his chest, and Sora immediately melted into the embrace. 

“It’s okay, Sor. I understand.” 

He could feel Sora smile widely against his chest and it made him feel warm inside. He continued to reassure him, speaking softly into Sora's hair, "We're safe. Nothing to worry about, okay?" 

Sora reluctantly pulled away from the hug and nodded. “Okay,” he said in such a small voice that Riku frowned. 

“Are you okay?” 

Sora’s heart was full with the amount of kindness Riku always showed him, this situation being no different. He always took care of Sora, making him feel safe, protected, and loved. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he answered and winced at how shaky his voice sounded even to his own ears. 

Riku looked like he was about to say something, but at that exact moment, a clap of thunder shook their apartment slightly and Sora squeaked, eyes wide once again. He instinctively reached out to Riku, holding onto his hand. Riku gently stroked Sora’s small, soft hand with his thumb, hoping it would calm him. 

“Shh… it’s okay, Sor. I’ve got you.” 

Sora took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He couldn't tell if his heart was racing because of the storm or because of Riku's sweet words.  “I know. I just hate storms,” he said sheepishly. 

Riku snorted. “That much is clear, dork.” 

Sora laughed loudly, a sharp sound in the once again quiet night, the rain beginning to let up. “Hey! Be nice to me, mister!” 

Riku laughed softly, bringing one hand up to cup Sora's cheek, and Sora leaned into the touch. Riku slowly moved his hand up into Sora’s hair, stroking at the spikes and smiling when they popped back into position as soon as he let go. As Riku caught Sora's gaze once more, his heartbeat sped up. He could find nothing but adoration in the blue orbs staring back at him, and he cleared his throat again, dropping his hand back to his side. He didn’t want to cross any unspoken lines. 

Sure, he and Sora had always been somewhat touchy with each other and had never refrained from showing affection for one another, but something about this moment felt different, and heat rose to Riku’s cheeks at the thought that flitted across his mind — _I could kiss you._

He scooted away from Sora ever so slightly, worried that if he remained close to him, he would lose any semblance of self-control and lean in, capturing Sora’s lips between his own. 

When Riku looked away, he missed the brief flash of hurt across Sora’s face. He felt the covers being peeled back and turned to see Sora slowly climbing out of his bed, careful not to trip on the sheets hanging over the side. 

Sora’s voice was small again as he spoke quietly into the dark, “Thanks, Riku. Goodnight.” 

Riku slowly sank back under his covers, turning onto his other side, staring intently at the wall. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he realized he wanted Sora to come back. He sighed and whispered, “Goodnight, Sora,” not sure if Sora could even hear him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but as tired as he was, sleep didn’t come back to him easily. 

His bed was so much colder now that Sora had left. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You guys are hopeless!” Roxas exclaimed. 

Sora pouted from his seat across from Roxas at the campus library. “Shh! You’ll draw attention to us!” 

Roxas just snorted, glancing around the library. “There’s barely anyone here, Sora. Everyone’s done with midterms and spring break is around the corner. Relax.” 

Sora sighed and put his face in his hands, groaning. “I don’t know what to do, Rox. Every time I think we’re having a ‘moment,’ he backs away! And guess what he did this morning before we went to our classes?” 

Roxas didn’t bother answering. 

Sora ran his hands through his spikes, messing them up further. “He acted like nothing happened!” 

Roxas sighed, crossing his arms. “ _Did_ anything happen?” 

Sora spluttered, mouth hanging open, forehead creasing with concentration. He grabbed his pencil from the table in front of him and began fiddling with it. “No… not really.” 

“So, maybe he’s being all… Riku-y, assuming you don’t like him that way, and he ends up thinking he made it all up in his head when really, you’re obsessed with him!” 

Sometimes Roxas scared Sora a little bit. He was intimidating in a I-may-be-small-but-I-could-fuck-you-up kind of way. His fiesty attitude didn’t fade with time as Sora once expected when they first became friends. He still treated Sora the same way he always had (read: like he was an utter fool). Whenever they had conversations like these (of which there had been many), Roxas looked like he was going to explode sheerly from exasperation.

Sora looked down at his lap, lips curled into a frown that didn’t suit his normally cheery face. “But.” 

“But _what_ , Sora?” 

“Maybe he _doesn’t_ like me, and that’s why nothing happened,” he spoke in a rush, bracing himself for Roxas’s wrath. 

“I swear, Sora, if I have to have one more of these conversations with you, I’m going to strangle you in your sleep. And I’ll get Axel to kill Riku. You’re stuck in a never-ending loop of pining for each other but both being too chicken to actually _act_ on it. And when you never quite get what you really want, you assume he has no feelings for you.”

Sora was the spitting image of a kicked puppy as he looked sadly up at Roxas once again. 

Roxas sighed. “Listen, Sor, I bet you anything that Riku has the same interpretation of this as you do. He’s probably being all self-deprecating and moping about how much he loves you but will never be good enough — ” 

“He _is_ good enough!” 

Roxas raised an eyebrow and Sora sheepishly shrunk back into his seat. 

“Sora, I’ve sat here and listened to you talk on and on about Riku for years and recently, you’ve whined to me about how you wish he’d pick up on your hints. It’s time you _do_ something, and be a little more _obvious_ so there’s no mistaking your intention.” 

Sora laughed at the serious expression on Roxas’s face. “When did you get so smart?” He teased. 

Roxas smiled softly. “Well, I learned a lot of this through experience," he admitted. 

Sora’s face lit up in a grin. “How so?” 

Roxas felt heat rising to his cheeks as he began to explain. “You know that I liked Axel for a long time before I actually did anything about it, right?” 

Sora giggled. “So you did the exact same thing as me!” 

Roxas scoffed. “Let me finish!” 

Sora just shook his head and smiled. 

“So… eventually I decided enough was enough. I wanted the dumb beanpole, and I could tell he liked me, too, and I was sick of waiting for him to make a move. So, after class one day, he came to visit me in my dorm room and I shoved him onto my bed, crawled into his lap, and — "

“Okay!” Sora squeaked, cheeks flaring. “I think I get the picture!” 

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly. “It worked for us. So maybe it could work for you!” 

Sora immediately shook his head, eyes comically wide. “I could never just... do _that_!” 

Roxas smirked. “But you’ve thought about it, haven’t you?” 

Sora covered his face with his hands once again, letting out a little nervous laugh. “But that doesn’t mean I would just go up to him and — kiss him!” 

Roxas laughed. “I mean, that wasn’t the only thing I did.” 

Sora reached across the table and flicked Roxas’s forehead. “Stop giving me mental imagery that I’ll never be able to unsee!” He sighed. “I mean, I guess that’s just not like, our thing. It worked for you guys because…” Sora gestured vaguely, trying to find the words. “… you’re Roxas and he’s Axel,” he said by way of explanation. “If I’m going to do something, I’d rather be less like, demanding about it.” He winced at how that came across, but Roxas just smiled in understanding. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. So what _will_ you do, Sora?” 

Sora stared intently at his English notebook for a moment when Roxas spoke up. “I have a suggestion,” he offered before Sora hurt himself from thinking too hard. 

Sora perked up, listening with his ever-present enthusiasm. 

“You can flirt with him,” Roxas said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You know, stroke his ego a bit, and then he’ll _have_ to get it through his thick skull that you’re into him. And if he understands, either he’ll make a move or you’ll have to.” 

Sora nodded slowly, before piping up with the question Roxas _knew_ he would ask. “How do I flirt?” 

Roxas resisted the urge to smack himself in the face. This was going to be a long day… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts: _Riku_ , **Axel**.

Riku watched fondly as Sora picked a dandelion from the grass and held it out to him. “Make a wish!”

The two of them were lounging on top of a blanket they’d found stuffed underneath Sora’s bed from the winter, having ice cream and relaxing in the warm March afternoon. Sora was enjoying a chocolate ice cream cone while Riku had opted for vanilla. Sora had suggested earlier that day that they should have a picnic because it was so nice out, and Riku argued that it couldn’t be a picnic if they’d already eaten lunch. Eventually, though, he gave in to Sora’s pout and agreed that yes, they could still call it a picnic even if they were only eating ice cream. Sora’s beaming smile in response made indulging him worth it.

“I don’t think blowing on a dandelion is going to make my wish come true.”

Sora rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. “You won’t know unless you try it. I’m going to make a wish, too.”

He pulled another dandelion out of the grass with a light snap, and shut his eyes tightly, blowing on the flower.

Riku smiled at Sora’s youthful innocence. He was just so…  _pure_. As he reflected on the childlike happiness Sora always exuded, Riku decided on his wish.  _I wish that Sora will never change. I want him to always be this happy and carefree._ He felt a little awkward as he blew onto his dandelion and watched the seeds float away into the air. Sora dropped his stem and smiled at Riku softly.

“What’d you wish for?” he asked. “I wished — ”

Riku covered Sora’s mouth with his hand, interjecting. “You can’t say your wish out loud, Sora! Or it won’t come true,” he said wisely.

Sora decided this was the moment to say something. To “compliment him, say sweet things to him…” as Roxas had advised.

So when Riku pulled his hand away, Sora grabbed it and blurted, “I like your hand!”

Riku blinked in surprise. He slowly pulled his hand out of Sora’s grip, and Sora quickly added, “I mean, I like both of your hands! They’re very soft and a nice size and uh, yeah. You have... nice hands.”

Sora looked down at the grass, pulling little clumps out of the ground, before looking back at Riku, tempted to see his reaction.

Riku’s shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

Sora frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re so weird.”

♥ 

Sora made another attempt at flirting later that same day. Riku had walked into their apartment, sweating and breathing heavily, and Sora tried not to stare.

“Went for a run?” he asked lightly, putting his textbook back into his backpack.

Riku nodded, walking into their small bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower. Wanna play Final Fantasy after I get out?”

Sora nodded enthusiastically, already getting up to put the disc in.

He tried to think of something charming and suave to say when Riku got back. He figured he could definitely say the right thing this time if he planned ahead a little bit.

Riku finished showering about fifteen minutes later, and stepped into their tiny makeshift lounge, clad in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Sora tried not to melt at the sight of him. Riku sat down right next to Sora on the couch, close enough that their knees touched. That’s when Sora began to smell vanilla. He loved when Riku used that shampoo; it was Sora’s personal favorite.

Riku handed the Playstation controller to Sora, who smiled happily.

“I get to play first?” he asked.

Riku chuckled, ruffling Sora’s hair. “Yeah,” he said simply in response.

Sora saw the opportunity and took it. He reached over and put his hands through Riku’s hair, feeling the soft strands in between his fingers. “Your hair is so silky! And you smell really good right now.”

Riku paled a little and Sora removed his fingers nervously, hands going back to the controller. “I mean, you always smell good. But that’s my favorite shampoo that you use…” he trailed off.

Riku cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to calm his racing heart while Sora pulled up their game file.

Sora sighed.

♥

Later that night, Riku and Sora were finishing up their last assignments due the following class day, after which they would both be on spring break. Riku was typing on his computer with concentration while Sora was reading for his English class.

Sora occasionally threw a glance at his best friend, who looked beautiful in his casual clothes, silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

It was his fifth or sixth time looking over at Riku when his friend looked up and met Sora’s gaze. He stopped typing then, smirking at Sora’s blush. “What’re you looking at, Sor?”

“Uh… Sorry, I guess you just look so cool! With your hair and your…” he trailed off, quickly losing confidence. 

Riku scrunched his eyebrows together, slightly confused at what Sora meant by that.

Sora hesitated before finishing his thought. “You’re cute when you’re all like… focused.”

He wished the ground would swallow him whole. He sounded so dumb. Why did Roxas suggest Sora try to flirt? He was so bad at it! Nothing came out smoothly like he wanted it to.

Sora’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. “Thanks, Sora,” Riku said, smiling at him. He turned back to his laptop and Sora wanted to rip his own hair out.

He attempted to go back to his reading when Riku spoke again. “You’re cute, too. When you… do anything.”

Sora giggled nervously, slightly in shock. His insides felt all warm and gooey. He was about to say something else when Riku looked up and asked, “Wanna order pizza?”

Just like that, the moment was gone. Sora deflated, but attempted a cheery smile as he replied, “Yeah!” with what he hoped sounded like excitement.

♥

Riku was finishing up his lab report when Sora announced he would go get the pizza, which was available in their school’s cafeteria in the evenings. Sora was already walking to the door as Riku responded appreciatively, “Thanks, Sor. I’m almost done with this, I swear.”

As he tied his shoelaces and grabbed his wallet, Sora smiled and said, “I know, it’s okay!” before stepping out the door and closing it softly behind him.

Riku took a deep breath, eyes still locked on the door, before pulling out his phone, abandoning his homework.

[7:24pm] _Are you busy?_

Axel’s reply was almost immediate.

[7:25pm]  **Not**   ** **re** ally, what’s up? Almost done with your stuff?**

Axel had left campus the day before, done with his assignments and classes a little bit earlier than Riku and Sora were. 

[7:25pm]  _Yeah, almost._

[7:26pm]  **Awesome! Roxas says hi. :)**

[7:26pm]  _Tell him hey back. Sora just went to get pizza for us, otherwise I’m sure he’d say the same._

[7:26pm]  **Ahh. Having fun with him? ;)**

[7:27pm]  _That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about._

[7:27pm]  **Color me intrigued!**

[7:28pm]  _He’s been acting a little weird today. I don’t know how to describe it but he keeps saying things to me like he’s trying to sweet-talk me. It’s adorable, but kinda out of nowhere? Why do you think he’s doing that?_

[7:28pm]  **One sec.**

Riku waited patiently for a minute or so before his phone buzzed again.

[7:30pm]  **Lol. Don’t worry about it, just take the compliments! He’s probably trying to show you he liiiiikes you ;)**

[7:31pm]  _Are you sure? I don’t wanna screw things up._

[7:31pm]  **Get a grip, Riku! He’s interested. So are you. Make a move! You guys are fucking ridiculous.**

[7:32pm]  _Should I tell him tonight?_

[7:32pm]  **Tell him what?**

[7:32pm]  _How I feel about him!_

[7:33pm]  **Or you could just show him ;)**

[7:33pm]  _I wanna talk to him first, Axel!_

[7:33pm]  **Oh yeah haha. I forgot normal people speak first, then act. Roxy took the opposite approach.**

[7:34pm] _Please stop. I’d rather not hear the rest of that story._

[7:34pm] **Lmao but seriously, say what you need to. Tonight. You’ve liked him for FOREVER. Just take the chance!**

Riku bit down on his lip, before the door to their apartment opened again, the smell of fresh cheese pizza immediately wafting through the lounge.

Sora stepped in with his characteristically wide smile, white teeth flashing brightly at Riku. “I brought food!” he said excitedly, setting the pizza box on the kitchen table and shutting the door with his foot. Riku laughed and sent a final text to Axel, who responded quickly.

[7:35pm] _He’s back now, I’ll talk to you later._

[7:35pm]  **Good luck! ;)**

Riku put his phone back into his pocket, sitting upright on the couch with a new resolve. When he took a deep breath, he noticed Sora had begun to hum quietly in the background while getting out plates and napkins. Riku exhaled with a fond smile.

He could do this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora eagerly dug into his pizza, fingers greasy from cheese and sauce. Riku ate a little more politely, inclining to use a fork and a knife. 

Sora had always thought that was crazy. 

“Riku! Why do you always eat pizza like that? It’s not right!” he laughed between bites. 

Riku chuckled along with him, as Sora’s laughter was always contagious. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just like my hands clean. You, on the other hand…” — he gestured towards Sora’s sticky fingers — “… don’t seem to mind.” 

Sora swallowed and shrugged playfully. “I’m just more adventurous than you. I live life on the edge!” He burst into giggles at Riku’s skeptical look. 

“Are you done?” 

Sora nodded, licking his fingers clean. 

“I’ll put the rest in the fridge. Want me to clean up?” 

Sora batted his eyelashes. “You want to clean up for me? Would you, pretty please?” 

Riku shook his head and shoved Sora’s shoulder. “I’m on it.” 

Sora watched Riku clean up their dishes and throw the empty pizza box away when he caught Riku yawning widely. 

Sora tried not to look disappointed when he asked quietly, “Getting tired?” 

Riku waved a hand at Sora nonchalantly. “I can stay up for a little longer,” he said as he stretched. His shoulders slumped a little and his eyelids were dropping more and more closed as he stood there, smiling down at Sora, who was still sitting in his chair at the table. 

Sora sighed. “It’s okay, I can see you’re ready for bed. I’ll just like, read or something before I go to bed, is that okay?” 

Riku nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “How you manage to stay up so late and still get up early for class is beyond me. I could never do that,” he laughed. 

Sora just smiled in response, eyes twinkling in the low light of their lounge. He got up to get his book from his backpack before throwing himself onto the couch. He flipped to his bookmarked page, but paused when he realized Riku was still standing in the kitchen, staring at Sora, cerulean eyes shining. 

“Riku? You okay?” 

Riku bit his lip. “Sora, can I ask you something?” 

Sora shifted under his intense gaze. “Yeah,” he said nervously. 

As Riku inhaled and exhaled, he heard his breath wavering slightly and hoped Sora wouldn’t notice. _Just ask_ , he told himself. _Stop worrying and talk!_

“What do you see me as?” 

Sora froze. He had not been expecting _that_ question. His mind frantically searched for an answer that would make Riku understand without giving too much away. He didn’t want to sound obsessed, like Roxas had called him on more than one occasion. At the same time, he wanted to be honest and put himself out there. Maybe this was the moment the truth would finally come out. 

“I mean… you’re my best friend,” he said softly. 

Riku nodded minutely, waiting for Sora to continue if he wanted to. 

Sora smiled up at him, white teeth on display. “You’re a really good friend, and you’ve always been there for me. I hope you know that I’m here for you, too. You’re, like… the best.” Sora blinked as his eyes became slightly watery. Embarrassed by his swell of emotion, he picked at a couch cushion and rubbed his eyes, hoping Riku would just think he was getting tired. 

When he made eye contact with Riku once again, he was surprised to see a frown upon his delicate features. _Was that the wrong thing to say?_

Riku quickly schooled his expression into a happier one, smiling at Sora once again and nodding his agreement. “I feel the same, Sora,” he said quietly. 

Sora decided it was his turn to ask a question. “You’re… glad we’re friends, right?” he asked, and then realized how pathetic that sounded. _Of course he likes being my friend,_ he thought. _Why did I ask that?_

Riku seemed to think it was a dumb question, as well, if his laugh was anything to go by. “Of course I am, Sor. I just. Sometimes I wonder…” 

Sora gulped, not daring to move as he looked at Riku encouragingly. 

Riku forced himself to say it, even though he was worried about Sora’s response. Even though this could change everything between them, for good or for worse. 

“… Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be more than that.” 

Sora’s mouth hung open as he searched for words. All he could think of was the warm feeling seeping through his body, his racing heart, and the overwhelming joy he felt that Riku had just admitted he felt more than friendship for Sora. At least, that’s what he had been trying to say, right? 

He closed his mouth, staring at Riku in awe. He felt his cheeks warm and for once, didn’t care. Riku looked like he was trying very hard — and succeeding — at trying to remain expressionless. His lips were closed, his eyes were fixated on a point behind Sora, and he showed no signs of happiness nor distress. 

_He’s so beautiful._

Sora still hadn’t said anything, and without another word, Riku inclined his head slightly and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Sora gaping, eyes wide, staring at the spot where Riku had been. 

♥

It was a long, restless night for Riku. He couldn’t seem to fall asleep, no matter how much he changed positions and attempted to think of happy, calming things. 

He’d had the chance to tell Sora how he felt, and he’d faltered, yet again. Every time he got close to opening up and sharing his feelings with Sora, his nerves got the best of him and he stopped himself before he confessed, filled with internal panic. 

He’d been tossing and turning for a few hours before Sora eventually came into the room. He opened the door so quietly that Riku definitely wouldn’t have heard him come in if he were asleep. He smiled softly at Sora’s thoughtfulness. He closed his eyes, pretending he was asleep so that Sora wouldn’t assume he’d woken him up. 

Sora tiptoed into the room, closing the door gently behind him, and crawled into his bed on the opposite side of the room. 

Only moments later, Sora shoved his covers off of him and startled Riku a little as he slid off of his bed with a soft thud of his feet hitting the carpet. Riku opened one eye and watched Sora pad across the small room, before pulling Riku’s sheets down slightly, climbing in, and pulling the sheets over both of their bodies. 

Riku opened his eyes as he felt Sora’s small form inching closer to him and brushing against his own body, pressing lightly into his side. He opened his eyes, expecting to be staring straight into Sora’s bright, blue ones, but instead found Sora staring at the ceiling, eyes wide, clearly in shock that he had just done that. 

Riku couldn’t help but laugh. 

Sora blinked in surprise and turned slightly towards Riku, enough to acknowledge him but not enough that they were facing each other completely. 

Riku reached a hand out to touch Sora’s under the sheets. Sora pulled his hand back a fraction, unsure of what Riku was doing. He relaxed when he realized Riku was trying to hold his hand, and flipped his hand over so they could intertwine their fingers. 

Heart thudding in his chest, hand slightly sweaty in Riku’s (but a perfect fit), Sora realized Riku probably wanted an explanation. 

So naturally, in true Sora fashion, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “There’s a storm!” he exclaimed in a sort of whisper-yell. 

Riku glanced at the window above Sora’s bed, noting that there was no rain pattering against the window, and no lightning had lit up the room while Riku had been trying to sleep the past few hours. There hadn’t been any rumbles of thunder, either. If he had heard Sora’s quiet footsteps and his gentle opening and closing of their bedroom door, Riku definitely would’ve been able to hear thunder. 

“Sora, there’s… no storm. It’s not even raining,” he said, and tried to hold back his laughter at Sora’s guilty expression, his eyes shifting around the room nervously. 

“I know,” he said after a moment or two. 

Riku smiled softly. “Then why are you in my bed?” 

Sora took a deep breath, turning to face Riku. He gulped when he realized just how close he was to his best friend, who was _breathtaking_ , the moonlight streaming through the window the only light that illuminated his face in the dark. It cast soft shadows along Riku’s forehead, nose, and cheeks, and as Sora admired his friend’s beauty, he finally had the right words for the moment. 

“I just… want to sleep with you.” 

He blushed as he realized the other potential interpretation of his words, but Sora liked to believe that Riku knew exactly what he had meant. 

Sora removed his hand from Riku’s, resting it instead on Riku’s chest, before leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

Riku’s eyes fluttered shut at the gentle, yet intimate touch of Sora’s lips. His heart was so full that he felt like he was floating. 

He asked softly, “What was that for?” 

“I wanted to kiss you,” Sora giggled, an implied _duh_ in his response. 

Riku cupped Sora’s cheek and brought his lips to Sora’s. It was a soft but sure kiss, one that explained everything he had wanted to say to Sora for years. Sora melted, shyly kissing back, trying not to worry if he was good at it or not. 

Riku pulled away, face tinged with pink, licking his lips. Sora brought his hand up to touch his own. 

“Why?” Riku asked dumbly. 

There was no need to hold back anymore. Without hesitation, Sora answered. 

“I love you,” he said with such happiness in his voice and such a cute, dorky smile upon his face that Riku kissed him again. 

Kissing Sora — his best friend, his _everything_ — was intoxicating. He knew he would soon be addicted to the feeling, but found he didn’t mind. 

Sora giggled when he pulled away and wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck, snuggling into his chest, to which Riku wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist in response, letting out a content sigh. 

“I love you, too, dork.” 

Sora let out an adorable little squeak in response, and Riku smiled widely. 

“Does this mean we’re together? Like, for real? Together-together?” Sora asked excitedly, yawning a moment later. 

Riku rubbed Sora’s back gently. “If you want to be,” he said softly. 

Sora laughed, light and carefree. “Of course I want to be together, ‘Ku!” 

Riku said nothing more for a while, letting what had just happened between the two of them truly sink in, content to finally hold Sora in his arms. To call Sora his. 

“I could get used to this, Sor,” he whispered. 

“Hmm?” Sora hummed sleepily, eyes already drifting shut. 

“Falling asleep with you,” Riku answered, placing a kiss on his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this story and I really hope you liked it! 
> 
> I might be continuing this as a series, with a one-shot or another short chaptered fic. Let me know if you'd be interested?
> 
> Thank you for your support! ♥


End file.
